


Ghosts of Summers Passed

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: He'll never see him again, anyway. . . The rape and underage tags are only for mentioned and past situations. Nothing is current or actively happening in the story.





	1. 1

The man towers over him like a bear. The comparison causes him to shudder. He grins, it's cruel and it's sick, and Jasper's stomach drops as that hand reaches for him. He could vomit, or scream, or both, but he sits in terrified obedience as those eyes, glinting in perverse glee, draw ever closer.

His eyes flash open to meet the ceiling fan as he gasps quietly and painfully. Jasper forces himself not to move, but he can't stop his heart. It's pounding, and the body on his left moves. Gwen, who was laying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat for white noise, props herself up on her arm to see his face. Her other hand, having been caressing his stomach, begins to comfortingly pet his scalp. "Jazz, what's wrong, babe?"

Jasper appreciates the way she knows to hide her voice in a whisper, the way she knows that Jasper hates to worry David. He shakes his slows his breathing, faking a suggestive little smirk.

"Nothing, Doll," he says sugar sweet, hiding the bile in his tone, "Just one of. . .those dreams, you know?"

Gwen shakes her head and stifles a giggle and curls back up against him. She yawns, "Goodnight, you horndog."

"Goodnight, Gwenny." He hears a groan, and then quiet breathing. 

He hates to worry her, too. Besides, it was no one else's to carry. He's kept it in for so long, Jasper realizes, that he just can't let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a quiet morning as they prepare for the campers to arrive. It's only been a few hours and Jasper has already decided that the quartermaster has only gotten weirder. He keeps away from him. Gwen tells him that it's a good idea. David just laughs and speaks of the light-hearted nostalgia of being at camp together again.

Jasper would rather ignore that nostalgia. Being fair, David was the best thing to happen to him here. There aren't many great memories. Aside from the quiet talks with David in their tent at night. The architecture camp was absolute shit. He felt a chill thinking those young days. That creepy, shady asshole.

He begins to wonder why he agreed to this. What was the point?

Until, of course, he noticed the light of excitement in David's eyes. Then he remembers.

. . .

"Welcome campers," David says in a chipper tone, "Before we kick off our amazing summer, we have a new face to introduce." Turning toward Jasper with a friendly grin, he says, "Everyone give a warm Camp Campbell welcome to Jasper! He's going to be a counselor with Gwen and I this year."

Jasper steps in front of him and grins happily, " Hey there, homeslices! Name's Jasper." He doesn't what else to say. But a little bit of glee can't help but fill him as he sees the confusion and disgust in their eyes. This might be fun after all.

They get the kids sat down for lunch and go outside to talk.

"You think they noticed anything?" asks Jasper, some nervousness edging into his voice.

"Of course not," says Gwen, "You two just exude heterosexuality." She snorts, "No, though, really, no one's going to notice."

"Three of those kids looked at me like death itself," Jasper urged. "The one in the yellow sweater looked like he was going to pass out."

David shrugged. "Those three are pretty interesting. Can't really tell you what that was about. Whatever it is, trust me, it probably has nothing to do with you."

Jasper shook his head, "I'm telling you, Davey, it was a fucking trip." David, again, shrugged and they began to discuss other things. Like how the hell they were going to get Jasper's shit pick up truck, where all their shit was, down here.

The door to the mess hall opened and Jasper cussed under his breath as that same trio who scrutinized him before now marched out, as if they'd finally gotten the resolve to do so.

The one in the blue hoodie and the girl led the way, and poor sweater kid looked even weaker than before.

"Geez, David, I didn't you could talk to ghosts," the girl said in wonder. Now Jasper's even more confused. 

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked in annoyance.

"This fucker," snapped blue hoodie, pointing at Jasper, "How the fuck is he here?!"

"Max," scolded David, "That is no way to treat a new member of the Camp Campbell family!"

"He's not a new member, David! I know he's that kid you talk about. What I want to know is how he can be a grown ass man when his ghost is kicking on Spooky Island!"

Suddenly, there was silence. Jasper felt himself shake. That fucking island. That fucking. . .

"Show me."


End file.
